Recollection
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: At the Marina in Hau'oli City, 16-year old Sun looks back at the 5 years that went by since Lillie's departure from the Alola region. In his thoughts, he wishes to see her once more. Obligatory Lightsunshipping


**Here's another Lightsunshipping fic! It's a follow up to my previous fic which pertained to the two. Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

16-year old Sun wandered off from his home in Hau'oli Outskirts in the middle of the day as he made his way to Hau'oli City, the Alola region's most populated city. There, he walked past many of the locals who were either trying to get to one location or were busy bathing in the sun at the beach. Aside from being the Alola Pokémon League Champion, Sun has made headlines by taking on the Battle Buffet inside the city's mall. He would defeat at least 10 Trainers with just one attack per opposing Pokémon.

Sun wasn't planning on meeting Ilima as the former had pass through the Trial Captain's house; besides, the latter was hosting a lesson on how to battle efficiently and effectively at the Trainer's School ever since he became a top-ranking teacher there. Thinking about it as Sun arrived at the Marina, walking to the end of the of port where he rested his arms on the rails, he began to reflect on the 5 years that have went by since he became the Alola Champion. The sunset was gleaming in the sky, which felt fitting for the 16- year old.

Hau had become Melemele Island's youngest Kahuna, Gladion was still Acting-President of the Aether Foundation, Mallow ran her parents' restaurant and she's their top chef, Kiawe was able to save enough money to travel abroad in order to fulfill his passion of dancing, Hala retired from being in the Elite Four as Molayne became his successor, and Guzma has finally achieved his dream of being a Kahuna of Ula'ula Island. Those were just a few examples of how people have bettered themselves throughout the years.

For Sun, his physique had changed dramatically. He trimmed a bit of his mullet away along with his bangs, grew tall enough to outclass most of his peers, bulked up a bit though he considered it as average, and became wiser. However, he still wasn't able to let go of one thought that bugged him for the past 5 years, Lillie.

With a somber smile, Sun recalled the memory of when she said her farewells to him, Hau, and Professor Kukui as she left on a boat to make way for the Kanto region. As the year went by with no communication from one another, he thought that she had moved on from them. The assumption tore Sun but he understood even if she didn't confirm so; it was her choice to run her life, and he wouldn't want to interfere in any way. He wouldn't lie when he said to himself that he used to have a crush on Lillie, but those feelings didn't develop until 2 years after she left, even though they never talked to each other since that point. Hau noticed how Sun was acting strange at one point, and decided to confront him on the matter. Sun explained that he still wasn't over Lillie leaving off to Kanto despite his assurance that he wasn't. Hau answered his best friend by letting him know that it'll take time to get used to, and to be supportive of Lillie no matter what she does in her life, because that's all they could do for now.

Taking Hau's word to heart, Sun focused on bettering himself as a Champion, and endured rigorous training at the Battle Tree. His idols Red and Blue ran the facility, but Sun was never able to defeat the Legendary Pokémon Trainer. However, 3 years after they started running the Battle Tree, they soon had to retire from the position because Red's wife Misty, and Blue's wife Leaf had children around that time. Sun recalled another Pokémon Trainer named Hilbert who was vacationing with his wife Skyla and their child Skyler a year back. The Alola Champion was given the honor to battle the former Unova Champion, but lost in the end. Though Sun was never a fan of being defeated, he was glad that he was able to battle strong opponents such as Red and Hilbert. From what he remembered back in Kanto, he used to watch the finals of the PWT that pitted Red and Hilbert against one another. The Alola Champion wanted to be just like them when he'd grow up.

In hindsight, Sun wondered if it was all worth it in the end. He was the strongest Trainer of his region, supportive of his mother whenever she needed assistance, a friend to many, and benevolent to his Pokémon. Nonetheless, there was a void that was left unattended.

He wondered if Lusamine was fully free from the effects of Nihilego's neurotoxins, or how Lillie was doing in Kanto. Even though Sun and Gladion had become from enemies to rivals and then to good friends, the latter was silent on his family matters, no matter how many times the Alola Champion has tried to persuade him on how his mother and sister were doing.

What he would give to see her again, he just wanted to be selfish this time around.

"Sun?"

Startled, Sun turned around and was given the shock of his life.

Lillie happened to appear in front of him at a decent distance from the two. She looked entirely different from last time. She cut her hair short so that it reached only to her neck, her clothes were similar to her Z-Form back before their journey to Poni Island way long ago, and she had a paper bag that looked like it was from the malasada shop right by the Marina. It looked like he outgrew her, now she stood nearly a head below Sun, a contrast to her slightly towering him 5 years back.

Not able to form any words, Sun could only stare at Lillie, his eyes wide open during the whole period. It was too good to be true, Lillie was back, she was finally here.

"Umm, if you're wondering why I have a bag full of malasada, it's because I wanted to surprise you and Hau. You know how much he loves malasadas." Lillie broke the silence as she flashed one of her smiles that Sun was addicted to.

' _It's back.'_ Sun thought of her facial gesture, but added more to that. _'No, she's back!'_

"Sun?" Lillie said again. He was still in shock but there was an excitement growing inside of him.

In response, Sun rushed to her, and gave her the tightest hug of his life, almost making her drop the bag of malasada. The Alola Champion fought back the tears that swelled in his eyes, but it was more of a joyous reaction than a grieving one. Lillie set the bag down as she returned the hug with the same intensity. During her time in Kanto, she has mused on how Sun and others were doing, but she was focused on getting her mother well, and tackling on the Gym Leaders. She managed to obtain all eight badges which allowed her to challenge the Indigo Plateau. However, she was defeated by the Dragon-Type Champion, Lance, in the bout for the title. Lillie wanted to tell Sun how much she grew as a Pokémon Trainer.

"You're back." Sun choked out as he breathed in her familiar scent. "You're finally back."

Lillie has had an affection to the boy for quite some time, and to see him drastically different from their last meeting felt entirely new. She hoped to catch up with him in order to make up for the years that they have been apart from each other.

Tears streaming from her eyes, Lillie relinquished her head to Sun's chest as she nuzzled on it. She closed her eyes so that she could bask in his warmth.

"I'm home."


End file.
